More Then Enemies
by Gabby Hamilton
Summary: A Daniel Freaking Howell Fanfiction. Girl meets boy. Naturally, both girl and boy hate each other. Or do they?


Dan

I was completely drenched. My hair was dripping down the back of my neck and it'd gone all wavy, so you can imagine I wasn't having the best day. I sat grumpily next to Phil on the Underground, with other peoples warm bodies jam packed together and generating a stifling, sweaty heat that fogged up the windows of the train. Even over the loud whine of the engine, I could hear the rain slashing remorselessly on the ground far above the tunnels. Everyone was almost completely silent, inspecting their sodden clothes and annoyingly shaking out umbrella's over the rest of us.

"What's the bet someone will slip over trying to get out of the train." I whispered to Phil.

His mouth twitched. "I'd bet five dollars. I think it'll be that woman holding all the shopping bags."

"Yeah?" I smiled, "Well, I think that weird green-headed man, he's wearing sandals so it's bound to happen."

The train shuddered as it started to slow down. I picked up my sopping coat from my lap and shifted in my seat, ready to stand.

As the doors opened, a gust of icy wind swept through and everyone shivered. Then there was a pause, and the dangerous push for the exit ensued.

I grabbed Phil's sleeve and dragged him out into the Underground platform, being met with the thrumming motion of a London crowd on a rainy day. I was smashed about a bit, as other people tried to board the tube and just as I turned around to check if anyone had managed to slip over on the grimy ground, my foot caught on someone else's. I stumbled in an ungainly fashion and fell. My head cracked sharply on the slick floors, I lay dazed for a second, feeling my eyes water a little from the pain. Then I felt myself being hauled up into a standing position by a pair of slender hands, fingernails digging into my arms.

"Looks like _you_ were the one to slip over." A voice said. I looked dazedly around. A girl stood in front of me, a fresh graze on her cheek, her freaky blue eyes studying me with mild distain. I recognised her: she'd been sitting next to me on the tube just now. She had very dark auburn hair that glittered in the harsh electric lights, and a thin face, with very pale skin that made even _me_ look tan.

"Er, yeah, thanks. Did I make you fall too?" I said, eyeing the graze on her cheek.

"Yes, and well done. It was a superb trip, I assure you." She said, with a frown, rubbing at the injury absentmindedly. "I don't think you have a concussion. If you continue to feel dizzy then go to the doctors, otherwise, I have to go." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd. I blinked.

At some point Phil had materialized at my shoulder. He looked not at all concerned about the welt that was fast appearing on my forehead, but was deep in thought.

"I know her..." He said slowly.

I rolled my eyes, feeling irritable and sore. " _Yes_. She was sitting next to us on the train."

He shook his head. "No... I know her from somewhere else."

"Yeah? Well, hurray for you. I want to go home Phil, let's get out of here."

Elliot

I knew who he was immediately. His scent perhaps, like melted chocolate. I'd met him three times before, but it was clear he didn't remember me. Phil didn't seem to either, or at least made no indication.

It didn't worry me. They had never been particularly thrilling to meet.

I looked up and stared at myself in the foggy mirror, damp hair curling down my back. I was dabbing at the now brilliantly scarlet graze on my face. Even though it hurt, I thought it gave me a scary look, which I was mildly impressed with. I left the bathroom, knocking loudly on my flatmates door.

"Hurry up, Bailey. We're going to be late."

I heard a loud sigh. "I'm putting on makeup!"

"No-one's going to see you inside a dark arena." I said shortly, not bothering to hide the impatience in my voice.

I went into my room and threw on some dark skinny jeans, boots, a Muse top and plenty of bracelets, just for the hell of it. The black of my clothes made me look vampirish in comparison. Good, I was pulling off the menacing look pretty well.

I smacked on the wall again and shouted, "Come on!"

I heard Bailey's door slam open. "How to I look?!" She yelled grandly.

I popped my head around my doorframe. Her gold hair was elegantly French plaited and she wore some wonderful looking dress that shimmered around her. "Great." I replied, "But be prepared to have at least one person try to feel you up while we're there."

Bailey look indignant, but before she could argue, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out into the corridor outside our flat, locking the door with a snap.

"You got the tickets?" I asked, and Bailey nodded.

"Alright, lets go then."

The air outside hit us like a punch in the stomach and my hair dried almost instantly in the whipping wind. Our taxi was waiting patiently out on the dark road. We struggled our way into the back seats, giving instructions to the driver.

Twenty minutes later, it pulled up outside the arena. Already I could hear the steady hum of an exited crowd.

We entered just in time to see the glaring lights do a pivot and fade into a moody blue. The crowd was absolutely deafening, thousands of people yelling, screaming in unison. The entire arena was completely jam-packed. The reverberations made my brain rattle in my skull. Grabbing Bailey's wrist again, I steered us through the giant sardine can of people, sometimes having to elbow a few in the face to squeeze through.

I had a certain amount of experience with concerts that Bailey did not. I lead us up stairs and over balconies until we reached our spot.

I had gone all out this time, it was Muse we were seeing after all. I'd bought the _best_ premium tickets (that cost a shit load, by the way) so we had the prime view and a special balcony. Glancing around we were seated next to some rich looking people. It made me feel a bit odd, but I took it in my stride. The pre-band people were playing anyway, so I attended myself with them.

The faint smell of melted chocolate and mint wafted through the air. I turned to Bailey, "Can you smell that?" I said. She didn't answer, she'd gone completely ridged in her seat, eyes wide.

I followed her gaze. My happy mood was instantly squelched by an unpleasant swooping feeling in my stomach. _Ah._ I probably should have guessed.

Brown eyes twinkling with joy, a windswept Daniel Howell sat down beside me, with Phil along side him. At this point, Bailey was making inaudible squeaks.

"Calm down." I said quietly.

"But- But- But-" she stuttered.

Suddenly, as though his head was magnetized, Phil swiveled towards us, his eyes locking on mine.

" _Elliot!"_ He almost yelled. "That's your name! You where my brothers girlfriends sister!"

"Yes," I said, deciding not to deny it. "I've met you five times now."

Phil nodded wisely. "I knew it Dan, I told you."

"Told me what?" Dan said, his eyes trained on the stage, awaiting Muses arrival.

"That I recognized her from the Under-"

 _"You knew Dan and Phil and you didn't tell me?"_ Bailey shrieked abruptly, a strand of blonde hair falling in front of her face.

I was surprised. "Yes, well it never really came up-"

"Oh, _it never came up!_?" She said hysterically.

Phil looked unnecessarily apologetic, while Dan seemed highly amused.

"Yeah. Well, Phil's brother wasn't all that nice to my sister." I said shortly.

The warm up band left the stage. The crowd was going absolutely mad below us, nevertheless, there was a strained silence in our conversation.

Dan looked nonplussed, but Phil coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Maybe it was the atmosphere and heat from the masses around and below us, but for some reason I wasn't annoyed, as I had been before. I gave Phil a genuine smile, a very rare occasion for me, so rare it made my face hurt.

"That's fine. I wasn't your fault at all."

Phil looked somewhat relieved. "Well, then it's good to see you again Elliot."

Thick white smoke and strobe lights engulfed the stage, and silhouettes of the Muse members were projected five times their size onto the massive stadium wall, cracked and shimmering. A woman's voice, mechanical and monatomic, resounded around the stadium, saying something about Drones. The crowd roared in appreciation, me included. A shiver ran up my spine.

This was going to be good.


End file.
